Thanos
Thanos is a character from Marvel who is an enemy of the Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, Silver Surfer, Fantastic Four and many more. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Thanos vs Archie Sonic * Asura vs. Thanos * Thanos vs. Beerus * Bowser vs Thanos * Enerjak vs Thanos * Thanos VS Flowey * General Zod VS Thanos * Thanos vs Goku * Kid Buu vs Thanos * Thanos vs Spawn * Thanos vs. Superman * Teridax vs. Thanos * Thanos vs. Yellow Diamond Battles Royale * God Royale (thelegion) * Video Games/Movies Villains Battle Royale Completed Fights * Amaterasu (OC) vs Thanos * Darkseid vs. Thanos * Thanos vs Doomsday * Thanos vs. Frieza * Thanos vs. Gravemind Possible Opponents * Anti-Spiral (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) * Asriel Dreemurr (Undertale) * Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) * Broly (Dragon Ball Z) * Darth Sidious (Star Wars) * Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) * Master Hand (Super Smash Bros.) * Mongul * Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Superboy-Prime * Zeref Dragneel (Fairy Tail) History Thanos is one of the last sons of the Titanian Eternals A'Lars and Sui-San, slaughtering his own people can becoming known among the galactic communities as the "Mad Titan." Motivated by his ambition and obsession for death, Thanos becomes cosmic warlord who rules over a distant region of space called Acheron. His ultimate goal is the possession of the Infinity Stones so he can impress the cosmic being Mistress Death by rewriting existence itself. Death Battle Info As a mutant variation of the Titanian Eternals, Thanos has immense strength and vitality along with nigh-limitless stamina. His physiology not only lets him survive hits from beings like the Hulk, but also regenerate from these wounds quickly and absorb/project vast quantities of cosmic energy. Thanos is also an accomplished manipulator, a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, and a genius in virtually all known fields of advanced science. Infinity Gauntlet A relic that gives the owner near-omnipotent powers. It is powered by the six Infinity Gems which separately make one god-like in their own right if used properly. Time Gem: Gives the user control over time itself, ranging from reversing or accelerating the flow of time to stopping time in an instant or creating a timeloop that only the user can cancel. Space Gem: Limitless manipulation of space, allowing for teleportation, dimensional manipulation, creation of wormholes, etc. Soul Gem: Limitless manipulation of souls both alive and dead also has shown to be able to evolve or devolve a beings physical self as well as their mental capacities. Reality Gem: Locally or universally alters the natural laws of the universe to the wielders will. Power Gem: Controls all of the power in the universe. It can be used to augment or inhibit any force. Mind Gem: Taps the user into the universal consciousness, allowing for unlimited manipulation of psionic powers including telepathy and telekinesis or to subjugate the wills of others. Heart of Universe Thanos discovered the existence of an infinite source of energy, from which emanates all the energy physical and metaphysical, what he called the heart of the universe (also known as the heart of the infinite). This cosmic artifact is able to overcome other similar artifacts - such as the gems of the infinite or the cosmic cubes. In the Marvel: The End canon; Thanos kills Eternity. Shortly after he also kills The Living Tribunal and literally every other superhero. supervillain and everything in the marvel universe instantaneously. However realizing the boredom of existing in an empty abyss; Thanos revived the universe, discarded his divinity and became mortal. Feats * Once endured and escaped from a black-hole. * While possessing the Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos used it to wish for half of all life in the known universe to cease. He also overwhelmed powerful cosmic beings like Galactus and briefly became the universe itself. * Thanos defeated the silver surfer on several occasions * Thanos was able to slightly damage Galactus' armor and blast the Devourer of Worlds off his feet * Thanos has withstood three full screams from Black Bolt * Thanos has been shown to survive point blank blasts from Odin and Galactus * Thanos has destroyed planets with the simple force of his blows * Thanos has withstood a battering from an enraged, Power Gem-wielding Thor with all but a bloody nose. * On par with Hulk and Thor in terms of strength (including without the Infinity Gauntlet). * He gave immortality to Deadpool that he could not be with Mistress Death * broke the shield of the Captain America with a bitch slap * a time, defeated to all those cosmic entities with the infinity gauntlet * a time, absorbed all the universe including to all the heroes, villains, anti heroes, and cosmic entities (including to the same living tribunal) with the heart of the universe * Defeated and killer to the cosmic entitie, eternity. * destroyed to the celestials. * On multiple occasions has held his ground, and frequently defeats superhero teams like the Avengers. Flaws * Massive ego makes him surprisingly easy to trick * Easily beaten without the Infinity Gauntlet by normal cops (Non-Canon) * It is always rejected by the Mistress Death * Has a helicopter, for some reason... http://66.media.tumblr.com/367741a4f58ac5b1b577441325d23f52/tumblr_nmhudpIGJL1ru09bvo2_1280.jpg * Thanos (or a clone of Thanos) was easily defeated by Squirrel Girl. * Even in battle, Thanos has had his Infinity Gauntlet stolen by his enemies. * Sometimes is so powerful that he discards his divine power out of boredom. Gallery 649960-thanos_representing.jpg|Thanos with the Infinity Gauntlet thanos vs everyone.jpg|Thanos vs. Everyone thanos gets arrested.jpg|getting arrested by cops Thanos-Death-Marvel-Comics_opt.jpg|Thanos rejected (again) by her death. Thanos01.jpg|Baby Thanos 4767272-27.jpg Thanos_vs_Marvel_.jpg|Thanos vs Marvel Universe Deadpool-Thanos-Death-1.jpg|Thanos at the end achieving its goal infinity-gauntlet-002.jpg IMG_20160506_211716_edit.jpg|Thanos kills War Machine Thanos_supremo_1.jpg|Supreme God Thanos_H_U_Eternidad_1.jpg|Thanos vs Eternity Part 1 Thanos_H_U_Eternidad_2.jpg|Thanos vs Eternity Part 2 Thanos_H_U_Eternidad_3.jpg|Thanos vs Eternity Part 3 Thanos_H_U_Eternidad_4.jpg|Thanos vs Eternity Part 4 Thanos_H_U_10.jpg Thanos_H_U_11.jpg Thanos_H_U_12.jpg Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Reality Warpers Category:Antagonists Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Gods Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Arch-Enemy